1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved plastic encapsulated nut and washer assembly having a plastic retainer or body forming a peripheral seal around the washer and more particularly, to an assembly of a common ordinary nut and annular washer with a plastic retainer provided for holding the nut and washer in axially aligned, abutting relation ready for assembly with an external elongated threaded member. A portion of the plastic retainer or body provides an annular seal around a peripheral edge of the washer and another portion is formed to provide a locking extension bore for lockingly engaging a threaded member when threaded into and beyond the threaded bore of the encapsulated nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 692,812 to Anderson, 1,254,514 to Lehmann, 3,471,158 to Solins, 4,557,654 to Masuda et al and 4,582,462 to Thiel, disclose cap nuts and the like having caps or thread protecting means. U.S. Pat. Nos. 302,046 to Spruce, 2,851,079 to Heller, 3,399,589 to Breed, and 3,622,167 to Velthoven, disclose nuts provided with sealing means. U.S. Pat No. 2,850,064 to Rapata discloses a nut having an elastic gripping action and sealing means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,116 to Murray discloses a composite molded plastic article having a metal nut insert. U.S. Pat Nos. 56,124 to Till, 515,089 to McClelland, 4,132,142 to Becker, British Patent No. 1315, British Pat. No. 757519 and Italian Pat. No. 299788 disclose various types of combination nut and washer assemblies.
However, none of the prior art patents disclose a common ordinary hex nut and washer in an advantageous combination with a plastic body or retainer for at least partially encapsulating the nut and washer and for securing the washer and nut in an axially aligned, abutting position ready for insertion of a threaded member.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nut and washer combination wherein a common hex nut and washer are positively retained in an axially aligned position by an encapsulating plastic retainer or body in readiness for assembly with a threaded member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nut and washer assembly of the character described wherein a common ordinary polygonally-shaped nut and an ordinary annular washer are positively maintained in a pre-aligned position ready for assembly onto a threaded element by means of a plastic body or retainer which permits relative free rotation between the washer and the nut.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fastener of the character described wherein an encapsulating plastic body or retainer also serves to provide a lock nut function for restraining the loosening of the nut after engagement on a threaded element.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved nut and washer assembly of the character described wherein an encapsulating plastic body provides a peripheral seal around the washer and also provides a cover or cap for enclosing and protecting engaging threads of an assembled threaded member and the encapsulated nut.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved combination nut, washer and retainer assembly which is economical to manufacture, easy to use and especially adapted and well suited for use in harsh environmental conditions for sealing out contaminants from threadedly engaged portions of the nut and washer assembly.